Let's Feed the Pandas!
by redkittychan
Summary: Alfred and Matthew go to the zoo! And lucky them, they get chosen to feed the cute pandas.


AN: Yay! So super long drabble (for me) for my friend Hime. I love you long time. Please Enjoy! And as always any comments, questions, and critiques are highly appreciated and encouraged. Also I don't have a beta so please excuse and inform me of any grammar, spelling, or conceptual errors. THANK YOU!

* * *

It was a glorious sunny day. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, the giraffes were… giraffing. All in all it was the perfect day for the North America siblings (minus Mexico who they had ditched somewhere on the city's transit system) to be visiting the zoo.

The brothers had spent most of the morning looking around the zoo at the various exhibits. They had seen the wicked awesome reptile house with the giant python that could "swallow you up like you were an tinny little mouse." They'd gone to the lame birds that Mattie liked, which was kinda awesome when this one giant orange bird peed all over the zoo keepers hand. They had just finished their lunch at the only in-park McDonald's; can you believe that? Only one McD's in the whole place. But darn their burgers were good.

"Al, stop talking with food in your mouth. I can barely understand you and your going to choke."

"Whatever. So where to next? We've already seen most of the cool stuff anyway."

"Um… well can we go see the polar bears?"

"Polar bears? Don't you have what's-his-face back home? Why would you wanna go see them. We should go see something awesome like tigers or something! Let's go."

"U-umm. E-excuse me sirs. B-but you have been selected to a-aid in our newest exhibit. W-would you like to help feed the p-p-pandas?"

Gosh this kid stutters a lot. He kinda looks familiar too… but I don't know anybody that short. "Pandas? They're kinda lame aren't they?"

"They're not lame, Al. They're endangered."

"But if their endangered that means they suck at fighting and stuff right? Lame."

"A-actually sirs, they can be quite dangerous. T-they tended to be aggressive around humans and are known to a-attack them."

"If that's the case then why are you let-"

"Awesome! Let's go Mattie! Lead away zookeeper dude."

"A-after me s-sirs."

Man pandas are so awesome. Gosh, Mattie walks so slow… they were going to miss the mauling part if they didn't hurry.

"A-al…"

* * *

"So when you enter the exhibit, do not make any sudden movements. It might…" Man this dude just went on and on and on. What's up with his lame glasses and stuck up demeanor anyway. Whatever, let's just get to the bears already.

"Al pay attention. This is important."

"Jeez they're just pandas. Mattie, you worry too much." That weird guy had finally finished talking, so maybe now they could get on with it. Whoa this place has a lot of bars. Wait they're locking us in here?

"Alright sirs, so when you get in there just take a handful bamboo and hold it out to them, once they start eating it is alright for you to go ahead and… pet them."

This bamboo stuff seems sorta gross, do these bears really eat this stuff? Oh well. "Hey! There's one. Wow your pretty short little guy. Want some bamboo? It's full of leaves and fiber and stuff. Hey Mattie look he's eating it!" Wow, pandas are really soft and fluffy. They're kinda cute. What was Mattie doing anyway? Oh sweet he found a huge panda. Wow pandas weigh a ton for being such lil guys. Carrying him would be a lot easier if he would stay still too.

"U-um… is it normal for pandas to be so friendly? Al… where did the zoo keepers go?"

"Hm? I don't know. But look how cute this little guy is. Yours seems to really like you Mattie! Don't be shy now, maybe you could get a panda too?" Jeez Mattie's face is all red, I wonder why. The bear is just nuzzling him.

"Could you help get him off of me? I can't really move."

"Sure thing." Aww, that little cubs walking away, oh well. That panda must really be squishing Matt if he's breathing all weird like that. "Come here ya big fuzz ball. Don't look at me like that off of him." Wow these pandas weigh a ton. "There you go big guy. Now leave Mattie alone okay?" Where did that lil guy go? Woah! Did someone just grab my butt? Oh it's giant panda. "Hey there. Do you wanna play? Umm… okay. Fetch! No you're supposed to go after the stick. Hey! Hey! Stop that! T-that's sensitive…" Damn p-pandas are weird. I need to g-get this guy off of me. "Watch where your head is! M-Mattie gimme a hand! Darn it, cut that o-out! Where are the zookeepers anyway! S-Stop it!"

* * *

"Kolkolkol" Alfred and Matthew are too cute. This panda suit was a very good investment. Now where is that number for that museum they were talking about going to next week?


End file.
